


Sick and Alone

by books_and_tea



Series: Nov(emeto)ber - Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Panic Attacks, Simon Deserved Better, Simon doesn't want to be a vampire, Simon-centric, Vampire Simon Lewis, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: Simon can't be a vampire. He can't be. Because vampires aren't real, right? It must be a dream. So why can't he wake up?





	Sick and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for descriptions of vomiting and panic attacks.
> 
> Additional warnings for shitty, last-minute writing!

Simon was losing his goddamn mind.

Because there were no such things as vampires, right? No Shadowhunters, no demons, no dead Jocelyn and weird Clary and psychopath blonde-haired men wearing black leather.

No way. He must have hit his head. That’s what happened. Silly Simon goofed up and slipped and hit his head before they walked into Pandemonium. That must be it. Because, this – all of this – couldn’t be real. He hoped.

Because if it was then he was no longer Simon. He’d been walking for hours now but couldn’t feel aches in his legs, or the burning lungs of someone as unfit as he should have been. He couldn’t think properly because all he felt was hungry. When people passed him by he could hear the blood rushing through their veins and smell the coppery tang that was as appetising as Jocelyn’s chicken biriyani.  

But that couldn’t be real right? Simon wasn’t a vampire, because vampires weren’t real. Everyone knew that. He must be asleep. Knocked out somehow.

But why couldn’t he wake up? Why, why why?!

Simon found himself hunched over in the dark corner of an alley. He was overwhelmed by anxiety, could feel the tremors throughout his body and the churning of his stomach. There was a small, logical part of his brain that knew this was a panic attack, that he’d had them thousands of times before and just needed to control his breathing and calm down. But the much larger part of his brain devoted to freaking out had realised that he wasn’t, in fact, breathing. At all. He wasn’t hyperventilating and he couldn’t feel his heart trying to beat itself out of his chest. He couldn’t feel his heart, period.

Simon was throwing up. Thick and coppery and sliding slowly up his throat. It was more dry heaving than anything productive, but it sent him to his knees, coughing and shaking and feeling utterly shattered.

The pool of vomit he coughed up was red and shining in the dull light of the street lamps. The undeniably coppery smell sent him into another round of heaving, his stomach lining tearing out with the force of his panic, sending tremors of pain from the tips of his fingers to deep within his spine.

He was a vampire. Simon Lewis was a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kudos and comments much appreciated. As is constructive criticism.
> 
> Seems I have a thing for torturing my poor little Shadowhunters. I promise tomorrows prompt will be a little nicer.


End file.
